The inventive concept described herein relates to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to an operating method for a nonvolatile memory and an operating method for a storage device including the nonvolatile memory.
Storage devices typically store data according to control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, or the like. Such storage devices may store data in magnetic disks such as a hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state drives (SSDs), semiconductor memories such as memory cards, and in particular in nonvolatile memory.
Nonvolatile memory includes read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology advances, the demand for highly integrated storage devices with large capacity continuously increases. Highly integrated storage devices may advantageously be manufactured with reduced production cost. However, as the scale of storage devices is reduced due to the demand for high integration, various unforeseen problems may be encountered. For example, data stored in highly integrated storage devices may be more easily corrupted, resulting in reduced reliability.